Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
High efficiency video coding (HEVC) is the new-generation international video coding standard developed by the Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC). The new standard is based on the conventional hybrid coding approach and its corresponding HEVC encoding system 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1. In this system, a picture is divided into multiple non-overlapped largest coding units, or called coding tree blocks (CTBs). The pixel values in a coding unit are first spatially or temporally predicted. The resulting residual signal is transformed for further redundancy removal. The transform coefficients are then quantized and entropy coded. The reconstructed picture recovered from the decoded residual signal and prediction signal is finally processed by in-loop filtering to further reduce coding artifacts.